


Reinforcement

by Blunky



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blunky/pseuds/Blunky
Summary: Zacharie gets the Batter to say his name.





	Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple years ago without intending on posting it. But hey, now I figured it's better late than never to post some good ol' Batterie, right?

For once, the Batter lets himself go, getting caught up in the sensation of having Zacharie fucking him from behind. It’s in that moment he thinks that he can maybe, just maybe, fully enjoy himself without hassle when Zacharie pulls out. The Batter breathes heavily for a few seconds before his eyes open and he turns his head to look at Zacharie over his shoulder.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" he snarls.

Zacharie only grins devilishly, though avoids eye contact as usual by staring down at the Batter’s back. "Say my name," he responds.

The Batter takes a few moments to let the words sink in, then scowls. "What?"

"You heard me." Zacharie's voice sounds sweet before it drops to a commanding tone. " _Say it_."

The Batter lets his head drop back to the sheets. "Why?" he hisses. His words are breathier than he would prefer. "Just keep going, asshole."

Zacharie remains unconvinced and unmoving. The Batter rolls his face into the bed.

"Say it," Zacharie demands.

The Batter stalls as he fists his hand in a different section of the sheets. The only sound he hears is his own breathing. Seconds tick by, and he's aware of his arousal starting to level out. Fuck it.

He mutters into the sheets-- the three syllables there, but the word muffled.

"What was that?" Zacharie asks, feigning innocence in his voice.

The Batter turns his head to uncover his mouth. "Zacharie," he says, voice low and irritated.

It seems to work for the moment, however, as Zacharie moves his hips and his cock presses into the Batter again. The Batter lets out the breath that he was holding. Zacharie pumps into him slowly, then speaks: "Say it again."

The Batter growls. "You fucker."

Zacharie stops and the Batter groans in frustration.

"Zacharie," he bites out. Zacharie chuckles and thrusts into him.

"Again."

The Batter does not respond right away. Zacharie only stops for a second before there's another aggravated "Zacharie" spat at him.

Another chuckle, another set of thrusts, another command. "Again."

The Batter's fists curl in on the sheets. "Zacharie."

"Shout it for me."

The Batter takes a moment to breathe heavily. "What?"

Zacharie stops and waits. The Batter huffs.

"Zacharie," he says, a bit louder than before, but nowhere near what was requested.

Zacharie hums thoughtfully before he resumes, picking up the pace. "Louder."

The Batter does not respond, so, again, Zacharie stops. The Batter pushes himself up just enough to shoot a glare at him. He actually attempts to rock his hips back against him, but Zacharie holds the Batter still with his hands on the man's hips while poorly stifling a laugh.

"Louder," Zacharie repeats.

The Batter lets his head fall. "Zacharie," he grits out, louder.

Zacharie hums again and resumes his thrusting. He allows the Batter some time to enjoy himself-- the Batter even letting out a small groan arguably from pleasure-- before Zacharie pushes the game further.

"Say it louder."

"You fucking-- _Zacharie_ ," the Batter hisses, saying the merchant's name only when Zacharie slows down.

Unknown to the Batter, Zacharie's face seems to almost split from the grin stretched across it. The merchant pulls one of his hands away from the Batter's waist to snake it around to the Batter's chest. He leans forward as he does, then pulls the Batter up. The Batter keeps his hands pressed into the bed, though now his arms are straightened.

Zacharie allows him to stay like that for a bit, before jerking him up higher. He keeps himself leaned a bit forward as he pulls the Batter's back against his chest. His head tilts down so his forehead presses against the Batter's shoulder.

"Again," he says, breathing against the Batter's skin.

"Zacharie," the Batter bites out. One of his hands begins pumping his cock while the other moves back to grip Zacharie's waist. His head tilts back, and Zacharie moves his own to watch him.

"Louder," Zacharie demands, then nips at his skin.

The Batter's breath notably shudders. "Zacharie."

"Again."

The Batter does not respond instantly this time, but Zacharie does not stop. When the Batter does respond, his voice is louder and strained. "Zacharie."

"Agai--"

" _Zacharie_ ," the Batter gasps, and his body tenses up. His nails bite into Zacharie's skin, and his breathing hitches.

Zacharie is quick to figure out what this is, and follows him soon after several more thrusts and a moan, slightly muffled by his mouth pressing to the Batter's shoulder. He thrusts up into him and holds himself there as he comes, keeping the Batter flush against his chest.

 

The Batter is battling to control his breathing by the time Zacharie finishes. A wince flickers over his face when Zacharie pulls out of him. He pulls away from Zacharie to put his arms on the bed and rest his weight on them. He manages to shift his knees forward and close them slightly from the wide stance he had to take earlier. His legs shake mildly, and he narrows his eyes down at his thighs.

Zacharie does not leave him alone for long, however, and brings his arms around the Batter's waist and leans into him. The Batter's arms seize up for a moment, then suddenly he finds himself being dragged down to his side with Zacharie still behind him. His legs jerk out, but he forces them to still.  
   
"You're too hot," the Batter grumbles.

"Aww, thanks," Zacharie teases. "You too."

It takes a few seconds for the Batter to realize how his words were misinterpreted.

"I meant that your skin is overheated," he mutters.

Zacharie chuckles. "I know."

The Batter moves one of his legs when he feels cum sticking to it from atop the sheets.

"You did well," Zacharie comments.

The Batter shifts his upper body as he glances at Zacharie over his shoulder. "What?"

"Very obedient," Zacharie adds. He keeps his eyes averted from the Batter's, but still keeps his smile.

"I am not obedient," the Batter asserts. He drops his head to the mattress again.

Zacharie laughs again. "Yes, how _not_ obedient of you to do exactly what I told you."

The Batter scowls.

"Though," Zacharie continues, "you didn't really get around to yelling my name for me, did you? But I think we can work on that. Next time."

The Batter's scowl deepens. _Yeah, right._


End file.
